If Cliffhangers Were Illegal
by VentiGirl
Summary: A happy trip down the what if world.  What if Audrey was not kidnapped before Nathan arrives for dinner.


**Hello boys and girls,**

** So this is my first fan fiction. It is unbetaed, so please do tell me if you find a typo or spelling error. This story is what I would have liked to have happened instead of that horrible cliffhanger. If Audrey is not kidnapped and Nathan just shows up for dinner.**

** I own and profit from nothing. I am just borrowing them to play with for a bit. Reviews welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Nathan stood outside Audrey's door for a full minute before he had calmed down enough to knock. He was a ball of tension and nerves. After repeating "just dinner with my partner" over and over in his head and forcing his breathing into slow steady rhythm, he was finally able to raise his hand and knock.

Audrey heard her partner's familiar knock and felt the flock of butterflies in her belly take jumbled and chaotic flight. She smoothed down the silky fabric of her blouse and took a quick last glance around her apartment. Everything in order, she took a deep calming breath and opened her door.

A smile he couldn't stop if he had wanted to filled his face as he saw her. She had taken time and care with her appearance and that, more than the resulting loveliness, filled him with warmth. He then took note of the candles she had lit and table she had set. She had done this all for_ him. _ All the calm he worked for left him, but the nervousness this time was one colored with excitement.

He was wearing a tie and a jacket and she was glad that she had decided to go with this outfit after the long debate in front of the bathroom mirror. Also, absurdly pleased that he thought this enough of an occasion for the tie. The butterflies went from chaotic storm to a more gentle flight.

She stepped back, pulling the door with her, in wordless invitation. He took one long stride and she closed the door behind him. When she turned he was closer than she thought. Neither one moved back.

"Hi."

"Hi," as he spoke, his fingers smoothed back an errant piece of her hair. Her breath caught and his eyes found her mouth. She caught his hand and turned guiding him to the table.

"As promised," she lifts a cover off a plate of pancakes.

They sit and the ease of being partners and friends returns. They take pancakes and help each other fix their plates. Passing syrup and butter without needing to be asked. For a while they eat and discuss what Audrey learned from Lucy Ripley, the Teauges, and Duke. Offering theories and debating them. They finish their meal and are clearing the table. His jacket on the back of his chair, sleeves rolled up.

"So you always some when the troubles do."

"And apparently disappear when the trouble do, too." She offered up as she fills the sink with warm soapy water.

She is suddenly facing Nathan, his fingers tight around her upper arms. His face is riot of emotion that she cannot cypher.

"Nathan?"

"Disappear where?" His voice is tight, breathing harsh.

"Th..They didn't know."

He reaches over and turns the water off with one hand, eyes never leaving her face. When he draws the hand back it does not return to her arm, instead cups her cheek.

"You can't disappear," he rasps out in a harsh whisper.

Her eyes widen as she realizes, he is afraid he will lose her. Heat blooms from her suddenly tight chest. The idea of leaving Nathan…

"I don't want to Nathan. They, whoever they are, picked the memories of a loner to give me," she states, trying for matter of fact. However to her own ears she sounds shaky. "Maybe so I wouldn't fight to stay. But, Nathan, I _will_ fight. I am not going anywhere."

He slides the hand on her cheek into her soft hair and pulls her face to his. Kissing her hard and desperate. He can't lose her. He thinks, oh God, please I can't lose Audrey. He would happily keep his trouble forever to keep her. Then he realizes she is kissing him back just a feverishly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, on her toes pressing her body into his.

His left arm around her waist as his right finds her thigh and pulls it up to his hip. He moans into her mouth as fingers make it under his shirt at the waist she must have untucked. Grabbing her other thigh, still kiss her hot eager mouth, he picks her up. He considers just walking the half a step to his left to her table but dismisses it. He needs all of her, needs to touch her everywhere, feel every inch of her over him, under him. He takes six long strides and lays her on the quilt of her bed. She grabs the hem of his shirt and is pulling at it. He steps back and rips in over his head.

Her mouth waters and she watches her partner pull off his shirt. God he was beautiful. And the way he looked at her, she would swear she can feel the heat from that look through to her bones. She slides back to the head of the bed, kicking off her shoes. He yanks off his shoes and socks and crawls up on the bed.

He kisses her again, this time gently. Her mouth goes soft and pliant under his. His hand slides across her abdomen. He can tell that the fabric is smooth by the ease of his movements even though he cannot feel the shirt. She is moan and arching into him. He slides his hand under her blouse to the smooth skin he can feel. She moans louder and trembles. A bolt of masculine pride and joy shoot through him.

She is breathing hard and erratic, eyes glazed over, writhing in arousal. Nathan needs more needs to make her as crazy as he is. Pulls her top off and throws it. Kisses down her neck, shoulders and along the lace trimmed cup of her light pink bra. Fingers undoing pants, he kneels up and slides them off her legs. His breath catches as he looks down at her. Lips swollen from his kisses, her hair spread over her pillow, pink lace trimmed bra and boy cut panties, and fair skin tinted pink with arousal. He knows that she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Arms reach up for him. "Nathan," she says in a soft and breathy voice.

She is on fire. Every inch of her skin humming. He covers her soft body with his firm lean one. Her arms and legs wrap around his body clinging to him. Audrey presses hot wet kiss to his jaw and neck. It's not enough. There is still too much fabric separating there skin

She is everywhere, all around him, so much feeling. And then he feels her pull back, he almost whimpers aloud but realizes that she is working his pants off. Helping her, they get them off and she pulls off her bra and wiggles out of her panties. His fingers find her slip inside.

"Oh my God, Audrey, so wet, so hot, so tight." Nathan pants out in an awed voice.

She pulls him back to her urgently. Her lips crush his and she moans, "Now Nathan. I need you."

Her words push him past thought and he sinks himself deep in one strong thrust. She cries out and arches up, eyes sliding shut.

"No. Open your eyes Audrey." He demands while gently cupping her face. Her eyes open and she finds his. There is fire in his eyes, fire and tenderness and something else she is afraid to name.

He knows he is not going to last long, especially with her looking at him like he hung the moon. Fortunately neither is she by the sharp keening moans and finger nails on his back. He thrusts harder and finds one nipple with his mouth.

As his mouth latches on to her hard sensitive nipple Audrey cries out, "Ohhhhhhh yessssss! Oh Nathan!" Her body trembling, racing to her peak. He switches to her other nipple and changes the angle of his hips and she shatters.

Her mouth open in a soundless scream as she tightens almost painfully around him. Her orgasm bringing his as he follows her into bliss.

After a minute or maybe an hour he slowly comes back to himself. Face buried in her sweet almond scented hair. Body completely relaxed over hers. He pulls up and whimpers when he slides from her, but he doesn't want to crush her. He lies down next to her and pulls her into his arms. She is pliant and warm, wrapping herself around him.

She kisses his chest as she lays her head against his heart listening to the beats slow. Tilting her head she looks up to find him studying her. Leaning up and kissing his chin, she runs a finger gently against his furrowed brow.

"You know after sex that amazing you should not be able to have heavy thoughts." Giggling as she says it.

Letting out a small chuckle and leaning to kiss her tenderly. His eyes grow serious again.

"I just can't lose you."

"You won't," she answers earnestly. Smiling broadly, "You are not getting rid of me Wuornos."

"Good."

After a few minutes of contented silence, he turns to face her. Their bodies lay side by side with arms holding and caressing each other.

"So," he begins awkwardly. "Does this mean….I mean are we…"

Placing a soft quick kiss to his lips, "To me this means, I want to be with you. I mean let's face it; we have been a couple for a while, just without the sex."

A wicked smile, one she never thought him capable of, graces his face. His fingers stroking down her back and pull her thigh to his hip. Lips catching hers, tongue sliding into her mouth.

"I think we have a lot of sex to catch up on then," he states raising his brow suggestively.

Giggling and pulling closer to his body. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, I couldn't agree more."


End file.
